ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Enclave Outcast (Maine)
This group of 30 Enclave Scientist, 60 Sigma Troopers, 120 Helifire Troopers, And 150 Enclave Troopers fled north to a Enclave Bunker in Maine where the have after the destruction of the mobile base crawler led by Colonel Samuel Genovese where established their own community with a very different view of how the wasteland should be believing that humans should once again rule regardless of whether they are pure strain humans or not and that super mutants and ghouls should be put in special reservations rather than systematically killed off. The Fall Of Adam’s Air Force Base After the destruction of the Mobile Base Crawler and Adam’s Air Force Base Colonel Samuel led the forces under his command north to Maine where he founded the Enclave Outcast the faction flourished in Maine with entire towns inviting Enclave Troops to eat with them and sleep in their house’s as thanks for the Enclave Troops coming to “Save” them as men people thought and luckily for them these were the Enclave Outcast and not the Enclave otherwise they’d already probably be dead. This hospitality the locals showed the Enclave Outcast ended up earning them their respect and protection with the Enclave Outcast setting up small outpost like the one in the picture in towns manning the camps with 4-5 Enclave Troopers and 1-2 Enclave Officers along with a Enclave Scientist on occasions. In 2283 one year after they arrived in Maine in the year 2282 the Enclave Outcast finally found the Highpoint Bunker which the quickly restored power to the bunker by bring the fusion reactor back online and fortified it against attack using Automated Laser Turrets and MK VII Machine Gun Turrets to defend against possible attacks by raiders and mutated creatures from the waste. Establishment Of The Enclave Outcast After the Highpoint Bunker was finally made operational in early 2084 the recruitment of “Civilians” from Enclave Outcast territory into the armed forces was reinstated causing a large influx in the number of civilians joining the military meaning with all this extra manpower meant that the Enclave Outcast could expand and Colonel Samuel took it to heart setting up bases manned by 20-24 Enclave Troopers and 4-6 Enclave Officers at the Fort Pine Ordinance Manufacturing Facility and at the Millinocket Missile Launch Facility along with sending an Expedition consisting of 20 Sigma Troopers, 40 Enclave Troopers, and 15 Enclave Officers with the mission to successfully retrieve suits of Marine Combat Armor from the Mount Desert Naval Base so Enclave Outcast Scientists can study the armor at base to try to reproduce it. Also on top of this the Enclave Outcast’s Sigma Corps was sufficient for the Enclave Outcast’s needs, but still a more elite force was needed in case the Brotherhood Of Steel came knocking at their front door and this led to the creation of the Victorem Corps named for the Latin word for “Conqueror” who are lead by Colonel Samuel personally with the Colonel training the first Victorem Troopers. It's also known shortly after the X-03 Advanced Stealth Power Armor was developed after many months of testing along with the restarting of manufacturing of Verti-Birds, Sentry Bots, and X-02 Advanced Power Armor. Also using note acquired from James the Lone Wanderer's Father and his Research Team the Enclave Outcast restarted the project at a abandon war memorial also using the technology from Vault 122 which ironically was also testing the same technology in Vault 22 to regenerate the Maine Wasteland providing non-irradiated food and water to the people making them very popular giving them access to a large pool of manpower and technology unlike their more genocidal counterpart the Enclave to the south. Category:Enclave